a trip to grandmas house
by dzgirl11
Summary: headmisteress morgan mr.solomon zach and cammie go to her grandparents house for summer break. zach is going to meet the fam how will it go t to be safe and i don't understand the ratings zammie 4ever my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**_GUYS THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER I LEAVING SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER PICKING THING IN THING IN THE CORNER I T WAS A MISTAKE I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PROCESS YET WHY AM I SCREAMING AND RANTING._**

_Chapter 1 leaving_

Bex had just left so now it was just me, some workers, mom, Mr. Solomon, last but not least…. Zack. We are going to my grandparents for the break.

**Sorry for the weird text this is my 1rst fan fic**

"Sooo, what are we to do whilst waiting for the helicopter." an all the familiar voice said in a faux French accent. I turned and slid my arms around my hot boyfriend's neck and leaned in to kiss him.

Stayed their making out until Joe Solomon decided to yell "Zachery Goode get your hands off my goddaughter". I rolled my eyes but backed off scowling at my godfather. Mr. Solomon proceeded to inform us that the helicopter was ready.

On the helicopter I couldn't help but notice that Zach kept fidgeting (im a spy i notice these things.)."hey what's wrong Blackthorne Boy, my grand parents will love you and if they don't care you're my boyfriend and I love you" the I gave him a quick peck on the lips and fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

**I know that that was short but wasn't it sweet chapters will be longer in the future hopefully. I'll try to upload daily be goode ;) while im gone dez**

**woah i just realisized how small thi would look sooooooo sorry ill us bigger text next time and write more**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated I have lots of follows 6! I'm sorry please don't hurt me ill try to write a longer chapters

"Gallagher Girl we are here." someone said. I opened my eyes to see intense green eyes staring at me. I slowly got up and followed my mom inside my grandma's house.

"Grandpa this is my boyfriend Zach. And I already had grandma hide your shotgun so stop looking for it." I explained whilst dragging Zach forward. Zach shook my grandparent's hands and said "Hello Mr. Mrs. Morgan".

You could cut the tension with a knife. Grandma being the angel she is lighted the mood by saying "Let's eat!" She went all out for the six of us. There was food every where. I saw this coming she goes all out just for a snack for me!

All through lunch grandpa glared at Zach and grandma tried to keep the mood up. After lunch dragged away Zach for a 'man to man' talk with me yelling not to scare him to much. "He did that to your dad you know. It jostled him but that was it. You're the baby and he's just overprotective just like Joey over here, don't be worried."

"yeah, hey!" exclaimed 'Joey'.

"Alright, let's play monopoly." I suggested

Zach came back just fine but a little jostled.

**I hope you likey review with tips please - dez**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i haven't done a disclaimer in forever so here it is ****_I OWN ONLY THE PLOT NOTHING ELSE ALLY CARTER OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE DEAL WITH_**_ IT!_**__**

Chapter 3

I felt lips on mine." Morning beautiful." a serten green eyed smirker whispered againest my lips."hey zachary how are you this beautiful morning" i said in a fack british pulled away " its 12:47 in the afternoon your grandmother told me to go wake you up for lunch" he said in an amused voice with you guessed it a smirk on his face. With this i shot up shoved him out the room locking the door even though that was pointless with him being a spy all the while he was laughing. i quickly grabed a red halter top that said _**ROUGE**__**SPY**_across the chest in black some black skinny jeans a black leater jacket and some black cowgirl boots. I got dressed in 2.34 seconds did my makeup in 5.13 seconds and did my hair in 3.79 seconds altogether it took 11.26 seconds.

When Zach and I got down stairs lunch was ready. "What took you so long!" my grandfather scolded. "Now grandfather no need to be rude to poor zachery her. We only took one minute and 27.58 seconds." I said imitating madam dabney. Mom, , Zach, grandma, and I burst out laughing while grandpa fumed.

"Grandma may i take zach on the ranch tour while riding Joan and JoJo?"

"Well, alright if your grandfather approves."

Grandpa opened his mouth to say something but i interupted "so yes. I know grandpa will say yes because i am an angel" I said while fluttering my eyelashesand giggling.

After lunch i dragged zach to the barn "so i will ride joan and you ride jojo". We saddled up and rode the horses towords Morgan Hill in the middle of the ranch.

"want to play 20 truths" zach asked

"sure. you first"

"favorite color?"

"Green like your eyes.

yours"

"blue like your eyes. favorite food"

"ccotten candy yours"

"waffles book"

"The Skin Im In yours"

"War and peace. do you love me?"

"With all my heart. Do _you_ love me?

We were atop the hill and off the horses. He leaned in and whispered " Careon Ann Morgan I love you and always will" then he kissed me ... delicatly.

We rode home in beautiful silence and thatt i dreamed about us in the future.

**_Sorry I was in a hurry and Madam Dabney would be ashamed but hows the length? short. im so sorry. ill probly write about once a week im trying to become a runner any tips for beginner runners? reveiw though i dont deserve it :(_**


	4. chapter 4

**disclaimer: this an disclaimer I only own the plot**

_"zachhh"_

_ "zachhh" Cammie moaned in her sleep._

"Sorry to disappoint squirt but sadly its me" a firmiler (and sarcastic) voice said

"Aunt Abby your here!" Cammie all but screamed. then she relized something "how much did you here from my dream"

"enough to know that your dream Zach is 'Goode'. Your lucky it was me Zach would get cocky everyone else except your grandmother bliss her heart would get mad. I only got evidence for black mail"

After Cammie got dressed they went down stairs with Abby teasing her the whole way down. After she sat down she heard a cocky whisper **(can whispers be cocky well with gorgess Zach any thing is possible)** "I heard from the grape vine that you had a dream about me and I was preety Goode"

"Aunt Abbbbbbbbbbbby did you have to tell him"

"Sorry as your aunt its my job to tease you mercissly"

Both mom and looked suspisous .

later

**bold Zach** _italics cammie _

**" Hey Gallagher Girl we never finished our game"**

_ fine go_

**full name**

_camereon ann morgen yours?_

**Zachery Jared Goode do you have naughty dream about me a lot **

_yes zachery I did dream about you do you dream about me?_

**every single night care to help me reanact**

Before they knew it they were having a hot make out session on her his tounge was asking for entrence she accepted and his tounge was exploring every creviss of her mouth." we csould stop before they find us"

So they started watching The Little Mermaid until Cammie fell asleep.

**heyyyyyyyyy I just got a laptop to share with my older sister who hogs it I read united we spy it was amazing I know it was short but hows about that zammie action more less do you like abby did you like united we spy please answer **


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**hi soooooo sorry im sooooooooo late I forgot my password anyway 3 reviews yay I hope you guys like this **

**Disclaimer by th haaaaaaawwwwwwwwwt zachery goode: hey all of you are spys you should know dez doesn't own this **

**this chapter is slightly oc ok very oc**

"Cameren Rachel Morgen get down here this insaint" someone yelled extremely loud. wait what did I now? **what did she do he he**

groggily Cammie trudged down stairs still wondering what she did. "Yaaaaaaaaaaa grandpa"

"don't you ya grandpa me you know what you did"  
"atchually contuary to popular belief I do not know what I did wrong"

"don't sass me you did _that_ with that boy"

"no I did not what in the world makes you believe that I can not believe you don't trust me"

" I do trust you its the boy I don't trust"

"what is wrong with Zach he is a perfect gentleman"

"your to young to be dating"

"I am freaking 16 **is that right** I can date who I want ive been dating Zach for a year what is wrong with you!"

"I worry about you living out there with boys in general but you are around spy boys if caring about you is so wrong I apolijize" he was crying.

"O im sorry but there is no reason to worry im a spy and Zach knows about 50 people would go after him if he did anything wrong" I felt bad so I hugged him.

by now we had gathered a very confused crowd. I laughed at there faces of otter or utter shock. it was hilareus.

**hey guys still short I know and im ashamed feel free to attack me with picth forks and torchs by the way what's grandpas problem any way dez**


	6. AN tanks and apolijizes

**Hi, I would like to thank a few people **

**The Ninja a guest hi thank you the reason my spelling and grammer sucks is i am lazy and i type it using the copy and paste aera on the thing also i do not hate you im glad now i can hear your perspective i will try harder on the quality and lengthy of my work im sorry last chapter was so oc i thought it would be fun and cammie annoys me so i dicided to make her *itchy but i will stop the sake of cammie lovers**

**thank you for reading whoever you are your awesome Reveiw please READ EVERYTHING bye Dzgirl**


End file.
